<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Christmas Wrapped Tight by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302378">A Christmas Wrapped Tight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Christmas Eve, Dubious Consent, Eh sort of, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Grinding, M/M, Mummification, Vibrators, Witches, it's just self indulgent smut, or there will be, tape bondage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a witch and Harry is the human he's claimed. </p><p>
  <i>“I brought Call of Duty,” Louis says. He’s got his arms wrapped around Harry’s middle, a controller between them. “But I thought I’d play a different game with you.” He noses into Harry’s neck, eyes still on the screen. “I wouldn’t move too much if I were you, you don’t want to lose too fast.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Anonymous Unicorns</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Christmas Wrapped Tight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well it is Louis' birthday, after all. </p><p>Part 5.</p><p>This is unbeta'd. I have not read through it. It is likely a total disaster. But I have had Christmas hard cider. I'm so sorry.</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623517">Part 1</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629091">Part 2</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401295">Part 3</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472225">Part 4</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s Christmas Eve, and Harry is alone in his flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s normal. It’s what happens every year. He’ll see his family on Christmas day, and they’ll have a pleasant time, but they’ve never been the type to go particularly overboard for the season. They’re not the type to go overboard on much of anything, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s not like Harry doesn’t have friends he could be out partying with tonight. Well, he didn’t get any specific invitations, but he’s sure he could find someone who’d let him tag along, if that was something that he wanted to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he doesn’t. That’s fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s got a strawberry pound cake scented candle lit and classic Christmas songs are crooning through the little speaker he keeps on his bookcase, and he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> lonely, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there’s a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carolers doesn’t make sense, because he’s on the fourth floor of a building and he’d have heard them caroling at someone else’s door first anyway. He wonders if someone’s delivering a package, but who would be delivering to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoever it is knocks again and Harry gets up, walking over to the door and wondering if maybe someone’s typed in the wrong address for their dinner. He unlocks it and pulls the door inward, and— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis smiles at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis steps inside and closes the door, while Harry just stands there, because he simply doesn’t know what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving with all the confidence in the world, Louis steps up and grazes Harry’s lips with a kiss, and Harry leans forward, almost despite himself, searching for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s when Louis clicks the leather collar around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry feels himself go lax, almost limp enough to collapse in the span of a moment, the magic of the collar coursing through his system. It doesn’t work quite the way it used to, almost like he’s gaining a tolerance against it, but the second Louis speaks, it’s like it melds Harry’s thoughts to Louis’ every whim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your clothes off for me, love. There’s a good lad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breezes past Harry as he says it, walking into the small living room with confidence and placing his bag down on the sofa. Harry is already pulling his shirt off with clumsy fingers, like they’re numb from just coming in from the cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your flat smells lovely,” Louis says. “Sweet just like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pulls down his trousers. He feels heat pooling in his cheeks from the realisation that he’s wearing his more… intimate underthings. But he’s not able to stop himself from shimmying out of his clothes, he’s powerless against the compelling sound of Louis’ voice and the collar that ensures he obeys whatever Louis says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis’ pulling something large and connected to lots of wires out of the bag he dumped on the sofa, but he turns in time to see Harry’s lacy red Christmas pants (the kind that aren’t quite women’s lingerie so they’re comfortable around his dick, but still soft and pretty and everything he’s only recently realised he likes). And he raises an eyebrow at Harry and </span>
  <em>
    <span>smirks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he says. “Actually, leave those on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trousers off, Harry stands in only his pants, cold and blushing and on display as Louis carries a black box over and… plugs it into the television?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised my mates we would play tonight,” Louis says as if Harry was able to voice the question in his thoughts. “But then I thought, I don’t want to play </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with his work apparently, he walks over and runs his fingers lightly down Harry’s arm. “I thought you might be good for some company, my lovely Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes Harry’s hand and leads him over to the sofa. Harry goes easy, and he doesn’t even know if it’s the compulsion from the collar or if it’s just… Louis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sits down and then gently maneuvers Harry onto his stomach on the ottoman. “Relax,” he says. “On your tummy, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing he does is wrap Harry’s wrists together in something soft and wide. Harry thinks he can feel it buckled together, almost like the collar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shivers, practically presenting himself like an animal to Louis in this position, as Louis makes no special thing of pulling down Harry’s pants, exposing his bum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry would whine, if he could, when he feels something large and smooth and slick at his entrance. Louis is slow with it, almost teasing, as he pushes what feels distinctly like a plug in. He pulls it out and back in a few times, until with one slow shove it pops in and settles between his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Louis says. He sounds so gentle tonight, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He pulls back up Harry’s pants, but then leans further down, and Harry feels something circle around his ankles, securing them together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, come up here,” Louis says, righting himself. His hands are warm and firm on Harry’s sides as he pulls Harry up into his lap, between his legs. Harry wants nothing more than to </span>
  <em>
    <span>squirm </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the feeling of the plug situating itself within him as he sits but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it’s driving him wild. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis’ almost the same height he is, and Harry realises he must be sitting on a cushion because he’s now at the perfect angle to hook his chin over Harry’s shoulder, which he does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he says, and Harry realises out of the corner of his eye that Louis’ donned a headset. “I can’t let the boys hear you, now, can I? You’re going to be my little secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he pops that little ball into Harry’s mouth, and Harry can do nothing about it as it grows and fills his mouth until it’s stretched wide and drool is pooling at the corners of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Louis undoes the collar around Harry’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry moans. He wiggles his hips and turns his head and tries to see Louis, but Louis is busy — he’s looking at the screen, remote in one hand as he’s turning on and messing with Harry’s television.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought Call of Duty,” Louis says. He’s got his arms wrapped around Harry’s middle, a controller between them. “But I thought I’d play a different game with you.” He noses into Harry’s neck, eyes still on the screen. “I wouldn’t move too much if I were you, you don’t want to lose </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stills, and waits, as Louis loads up the game. He realises his hands are </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to Louis’ crotch as he does, and is suddenly very aware even the slightest move of his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got some nice new tape,” Louis says eventually, eyes still on the screen.. “Very soft, sticks to itself very well.” He flexes his thighs and Harry moans softly at the feeling. “But it has a habit of… </span>
  <em>
    <span>growing</span>
  </em>
  <span> when it senses movement. Especially sharp movement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sucks in a breath and leans forward just enough to look down his body and sees the thick white tape that’s around his ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The end of the tape looks like it’s slightly rolled, although whenever Harry moves, it unrolls just a little, further wrapping around his ankles and the amount still rolled doesn’t seem to look any less. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s wrapped twice around his ankles right now, and is slowly inching its way further around whenever Harry moves. He sucks in a breath and leans back against Louis’ chest, eyes wide and legs reflexively tensed as he instinctively tries to pull his ankles apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You win the game,’ Louis says. “If, by the time this game is done, you’re not entirely wrapped up in this.” He tightens his arms around Harry for a moment, and with one nail gently scrapes at Harry’s soft tummy, making him jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels</span>
  </em>
  <span> the way the tape unrolls when he jumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis puts a finger to his lips and presses start on the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music booms through Harry’s speakers and he can faintly hear a tinny voice coming in through Louis’ headset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Louis says, clearly replying to whatever they were saying. “I’m here now! Come on, I’m going to kick some ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s only partly paying attention to the screen, partly simply trying to keep himself still, when it happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis’ controller shakes, a mechanic built into whatever he’s doing on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when it does, so does the plug inside Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry makes a noise that </span>
  <em>
    <span>would have </span>
  </em>
  <span>been a shriek if he weren’t gagged. As it is, it comes out as sort of a gurgled moan. His cheeks clench as he jumps and he feels the tape around his ankles advance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry realises very quickly that it’s no use trying to concentrate on the game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t predict when the rumble feature will kick in, and the surprise makes it so much worse, because it’s not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak</span>
  </em>
  <span> vibration. It’s only about ten minutes before his legs are wrapped up to his knees, and he’s found that the only thing that really stops him from jerking at every surprise vibration is to just tense his entire body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis is shouting into his headset quite a bit, calling people idiots and complimenting their aim and a whole lot of expletives that make him downright furious, and Harry almost flinches at that, except Louis seems to notice and will almost always follow it up with a few gentle kisses to the nape of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which, well, that’s new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> going on that his senses are overwhelmed, and he’s just trying to keep himself tensed but that makes the vibrations even more obvious when they hit, and his cock has definitely started to take notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry whimpers into his gag when, suddenly, the rumble feature starts going off and doesn’t stop and Harry can’t help himself, finds himself grinding down in desperation against the plug inside of him, his cock trapped in his pants but full and leaking from the continual vibrations and pressure inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tape wraps around his legs again and again and Harry’s only able to catch his breath and get ahold of himself as it reaches his crotch. His legs are wrapped tight together, and Louis throws a leg over his, hooking their ankles together as Harry pants into the gag and moans, taking all of his self control to keep from humping the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just died,” Louis says, voice low. “But the game’s not over yet, and looks like that was worth it in the long run.” He pinches the bit of flesh still visible of Harry’s hips. “Already beginning to look like the perfect present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s able to keep himself under control for a few minutes when Louis respawns, taking deep breaths and going as limp as possible, until Louis apparently grows impatient and starts rubbing over his crotch, massaging his palm over Harry’s trapped dick until Harry feels like he’s going to lose it, humping up against Louis’ hand with as much subtlety as he can muster. Still, the tape picks up on the motion and wraps in secure, firm loops over his pants, all the way up to his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry whimpers as Louis takes his hand away, apparently satisfied, and goes back to his game. He starts yelling into his headset again, telling someone or other to cover his ass and to fuck off, and Harry gets lost in the sensations of </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>trapped</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>vibrations</span>
  </em>
  <span>, only to suddenly get thrown back into reality when Louis reaches between their bodies and grabs his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just helping out,” Louis says, and then he trips something in the game that has the rumble feature going like crazy, and Harry whimpers, wriggling from the strong feelings as the tape starts to loop faster and faster and, Harry realises, catches on his hands, securing them in place. That’s what Louis meant by helping out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But apparently Louis has also stopped playing nice, because he starts grazing his teeth against Harry’s neck, kissing up and down the sensitive area and going back to massaging his tape-covered crotch and doing something on the game that has the rumble feature on non-stop, and Harry is </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely</span>
  </em>
  <span> over-stimulated, moaning and shaking from the sensation, so close to coming that everything is more intense and he no longer cares about the way the tape snakes around his middle, around his chest, up to his shoulders— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Neil, that was a cheap shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly everything stops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rematch,” says Louis. “Come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches up and smooths his hand over Harry’s collarbones, where the end of the tape is, and Harry sees the end of it unroll and seal into the rest of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s right,” Louis says. “It’s my birthday, you have to keep playing until I win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s his birthday?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis leans forward and hooks his chin over Harry’s shoulder, where Harry is sure lovebites are beginning to bloom. He taps something on the headset and then turns his nose into Harry’s neck. “It’s my birthday,” he says again, voice low and syrupy. “And I wrapped my present myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he taps the headset again and starts yelling something about rules and settings. Harry breathes deep, trying to catch his breath around the gag filling his cheeks, and then jumps when he feels Louis rest the controller against his crotch. The new game begins and the rumble feature goes off, and the plug inside of him goes off too, but the surprise is when Louis presses it downward, against him, whenever it rumbles again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry moans, squirming against the pressure, his dick hard and straining and already on-edge. He realises that the tape has stopped advancing, and stops trying to keep himself from moving, humping up against Louis’ hands and the controller when he feels it go off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis laughs and wraps both of his legs around Harry’s, holding him tighter, holding him down. He kisses the nape of his neck and keeps playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right boys,” he says. “It’s my birthday and I get what I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry moans and squirms and his hips start to stutter as he comes in his pants, wrapped tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows Louis isn’t going to stop any time soon. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>